YEOL-AH, SARANGAHE
by babyTan
Summary: c-chanyeol, hiks.. j-jika suatu saat a-aku dan kyungsoo hiks dalam keadaan bahaya hiks.. s-siapa yang a-akan kau tolong t-t-terlebih hiks dahulu?/m-meskipun aku i-i-istrimu hiks?/Aku ingin… Aku hidup sampai hari ulang tahun chanyeol. Kumohon, sampai hari itu saja ITS CHANBAEK, DON BE SIDDERS


ANST GAGAL.

FICT PERTAMA THORNIM, SORRY KALAU JELEK..

TYPO BERTEBARAN

OK, LETS READ

.

.

.

Selalu saja seperti ini, chanyeol yang notebane adalah kekasihnya kini kembali mengabaikannya saat ia berada di dekat pemuda bermata owl itu. Sudah berbagai macam cara baekhyun lakuakan agar chanyeol menatapnya.

Tapi, hati chanyeol bahkan tak terketuk sedikit pun untuk memnberi celah kepada baekhyun agar dapat memasukinya. Bahkan sedikitpun.

Setelah kepergian orang tuanya ke amerika baekhyun hanya tinggal sendiri ah tidak sebetulnya ia tinggal berdua dengan chanyeol kekasihnya –atau lebih tepatnya suaminya- berdua di apertement mewah mereka.

Kembali ke masalah baekhyun sekarang, kini ia hanya bisa menatap sendu chanyeol dari kejauhan. Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dengan erat dengan kekehan pelan dari bibirnya. Bahkan ia tak pernah menunjukan sikap seperti itu kepada baekhyun.

"lihatlah yeol, bahkan aku berada dekat denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau terus saja mengacuhkanku" setelah itu, baekhyun melangkah pergi menjauh dari kedua muda-mudi tersebut.

…..

Helaan nafas terdengar lirih dari bibir plum itu. Tak sedikitpun ia lelah untuk menunggu chanyeol menemuinya di café yang terletak tepat di depan kantor chanyeol. Ini sudah 2 jam tapi chanyeol tak kunjung datang.

"yeollie, kenapa lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggu lima belas menit disini"

"mian soo, tadi ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku tandatangani, tidak apa kan?"

"hmm bagaimana yah, sebetulnya aku marah tapi tak apalah"

Bakehyun mendengar itu, bahkan tanpa meihat ia tahu itu chanyeol.

Dan kyungsoo…

"kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Bahkan ini lebih sakit dari pukulanmu di setiap malamnya yeol" baekhyun terus memukul dada sebelah kirinya, sesekali terdengar isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia lemah, Ia cengeng, ia bergantung pada chanyeol, ya memang itulah baekhyun. Ia yang datang pada chanyeol dan keluarganya untuk meminta chanyeol menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dan hebatnya keluarga chanyeol merestui hubungan mereka.

Entah cara apa yang baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun berdiri mencoba untuk pergi kemabali ke aperteent nya dan beristirahat. Tapi kembali ia bersembunyi di belakang pohon, meredam tangisannya dengan tangan mungilnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat seakan memberi tahu pada dunia betapa sakit hatinya saat ini .

Dan saat baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat chanyeol di dalam sana, Apa yang baekhyun lihat?

Chanyeol, park chanyeol suaminya kini tengah beradu bibir dengan kekasihnya. Saking panasnya ia tak tahu jika ada sosok namja mungil yang melihatnya.

" aku ingin makan malam diluar yeol" kyungsoo menuntut,sepertinya ia tak terima penolakan.

Sungguh chanyeol sebenarnya ingin meolak ajakan kyungsoo. Ia cukup lelah hari ini. Terlebih lagi diluar hujan turun dengan gencar-gencarnya. Mereka juga bisa memesan sebuah makanan atau pizza dari sebuah toko dengan hanya menelpon. Tapi itulah kyungsoo, ia tak ingin keinginnannya ditolak.

"yeol, kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya kyungsoo saat mereka telah sampai di sebuah resto dan tengah memesan makanan. "terserah kyungie saja" kyungsoo tak menjawab ia hanya menganggukan kepala lalu mengucapkan beberapa makanan yang dipesannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. kyungsoo yang tengah memainkan game di poselnya dan chanyeol yang menatap keluar jendela resto tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu object didepan sana.

Namja itu –

"b-byun baekhyun…"

Didepan sana baekhyun dengan tubuh kuyupnya tengah menggigil kedinginan. Bibirnya pun sudah membiru saking dinginnya.

DRRTT.

From baekhyun.

Chanyeol, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku berada di depan vanesha restaurant sekarang. Kau bisakan?"

Dilihatnya baekhyun yang menatap ponselnya dengan sesekali memeluk lengannya sendiri. Mengusir dingin mungkin.

To baekhyun .

Aku sedang bersama kyungsoo sekarang. Dan jangan mengusikku lagi, kau tahu kau bagai lalat penganggu.

Dikejauhan sana baekhyun tersenyum miris saat membaca pesan chanyeol. Ia tak membawa apapun keculai handphone sekarang.

Baekhyun tahu jika chanyeol melihatnya dari dalam sana, dan itu membuatnya bertambah miris. Dengan senyum sendunya ia berjalan membelah hujan yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

Semua berubah, tak lagi sama seperti dulu, chanyeol yang ia kenal tak pernah seperti ini. Memang benar bahwa fakta yang berkata jika chanyeol mengenalnya saat ia dengan tidak malunya memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon pendampingnya.

Itu semua benar, tapi chanyeol yang ia kenal, ia lihat dan perhatikan dari kejauhan tak perrnah berbuat seperti ini. Yah seperti ini, seperti chanyeol yang memukulnya saat ini.

Ia ingin marah

Ia juga ingin menolak

Ia ingin menyudahi ini,

Bukan bukan maksudnya menyudahi hubungannya dengan chanyeol. Tapi menyudahi pertikaian ini dan menjalin pernikahan yang baik dengan chanyeol. Dan sayangnya, itu hanya inginnya semata.

Malam itu Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv dan memakan es krim strawberry kesukaannya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol terlihat sudah sangat rapi dan terlihat sangat tampan dimata Baekhyun. Ia sekarang tengah menelepon seseorang, sesekali terdengar Chanyeol menggoda orang yang berada di seberang telepon itu. Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal ketika mendengar Chanyeol menggoda orang yang tengah diteleponnya itu.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di bar ya manis" ucap Chanyeol pada orang di seberang telepon itu sebelum ia menutup teleponnya

Terlihat Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur dan entah mengapa Baekhyun pun beranjak dari sofa empuk yang sedari tadi dia duduki dan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju dapur. Ketika ia sampai ia melihat Chanyeol tengah meminum jus yang ia beli ketika berbelanja. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang ia berani bertanya pada Chanyeol, biasanya ia akan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi . pergi dan mengumbar kemesraan nya bersama kyungsoo. Tidak, ia tak mau.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Chanyeol ketus

Terlihat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Baekhyun, entah mendapat keberanian darimana Baekhyun kini berani memeluk suaminya itu

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun

"Kumohon jangan pergi" ucap Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Chanyeol

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mendorong Baekhyun dengan paksa. Telihat tubuh Baekhyun terpelanting hingga ia menubruk meja yang berada didekatnya.

"Berani sekali kau memelukku dasar tak tahu malu!" bentak Chanyeol kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini tengah meringkuk dilantai sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Pingganya seakan patah rasanya. Ia ingin berdiri, berdiri dan kembali mengahalangi chanyeol untuk pergi, dan

BLAM

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting keras mencairkan air mata di pelupuk indahnya.

Dipagi harinya, baekhyun terbangun karena rasa sakit yang masih menjalari pinggangnya. Sepertinya obat pereda sakit itu mulai hilang efeknya. Ia berusaha kuat walau mesti tertatih menghampiri pintu kamar mandi di dapur. Ia harus tetap pergi kuliah pagi ini.

Kejadian semalam masi beterbangan di otaknya, ia tak bias focus sekarang. Chanyeol selalu saja memenuhi otaknya dengan segala perbuatan yang ia buat.

Fokusnya memecah lagi saat seluruh mahasiswa di lorong fakultasnya berseru keras seakan menyahut-nyahuti kejadian yang sedang terjadi di dekat mereka.

Baekhyun menyesal telah mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui apa yang menjadi biang keributan ini.

Disana.. tepat di depan matanya, chanyeol dengan tak malunya bercumbu dengan gram, ini tak bias ditolelir lagi, tanpa mengiraukan sakit di pinggangnya, ia langsung menerjang kyungsoo dan memberikan beberapa bogem telak dipipinya.

Srett

Plakk

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN BODOH? ATAS HAK APA KAU MEMUKUL KYUNGSOO"

Semua yang ada disitu terdiam, bahkan baekhyun pun ikut terdiam. Pandangan dan pikirannya kosong seketika. Tapi jika kau memanglah orang yang teliti, kau akan melihat kesedihan yang dicerminkan dibalik mata itu.

Chanyeol menyeret baekhyun membawanya ke tempat yang sepi. PLAKK "apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Apa maksudmu menghajar kyungsoo?" suara chanyeol menggeram rendah di depannya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya lantas membuat chanyeol menarik kasar rambut baekhyun.

"JAWAB AKU BODOH !"

"c-chanyeol, hiks.. j-jika suatu saat a-aku dan kyungsoo hiks dalam keadaan bahaya hiks.. s-siapa yang a-akan kau tolong t-t-terlebih hiks dahulu?" dengan sesenggukan baekhyun bertanya.

"cih, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Bahkan tanpa aku menjawabnya kau sudah tau"

"jawab saja yeol, aku ingin dengar lang-"

"AKU PASTI AKAN MENYELAMATKAN KYUNGSOO," bentak chanyeol.

""m-meskipun aku i-i-istrimu hiks?"

"kau bukan siapa-siapa ku"

Dan dengan kalimat itu, chanyeol pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang melepaskan semua air mata yang bersarang di pelupuk matanya.

"aahkk, pelah-pelan yeol. Ini sakit" kyungsoo terduduk di pangkuan chanyeol yang kini tengah mengobati luka-luka yang ia dapat dari baekhyun "ck, awas saja bocah byun itu. Apakah sakit, hm?" dan dengan telaten serta hati-hati chanyeol menempelkan plester di wajah kyungsoo.

"isi sakit sekali yeol, tapi aku senang kau menampar baekhyun tadi, sekali-kali ia memang harus diberi pelajaran kekeke"

"ne, terkadang ia selalu saja berulah" tak ingatkah kau dengan perlakuan dirimu park, heh "hmm, bagaimana jika hari ini kita ke kedai es-krim di cheoncham dong? Ku dengar ada kedai baru disana"

Dan dengan penuh semangat, kyungsoo mengangguki tawaran chanyeol.

'sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yeol' baekhyun melihat-lihat beberapa took yang sekiranya menjual barang yang cocok untuk ia hadiahkan ke chanyeol nanti. 'Mungkin aku bisa meminta maaf saat ulang tahun chanyeol nanti'. Dan dengan itu baekhyun memasuki salah satu toko perhiasan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"bisa tolong ambilkan yang itu, noona" pinta baekhyun dengan tipis.

Pelayan itu menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan tak yakin, masalahnya baekhyun sekarang datang ke toko itu dengan beberapa lebam di pipinya membuatnya curiga.

Tapi setelah melihat cincin yang tepasang di jari baekhyun, ia mulai menghilangkan pandangan curiganya itu. HEY iya tak bodoh untuk mengetahui cincin itu, itu cincin dengan merk CARTIER

"ah, igo.."

'indah, ini cocok untuk mu yeol'

"aku ambil yang ini noona"

Dan setelah mendapatknanya baekhyun bergegas keluar dari took itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia memandang jalan di kawasan cheomchandeong itu dengan tatapan sendu. "seandainya aku bias mendapatkan cintamu seperti kyungsoo, pasti bahagia sekali rasanya yeol"

Dan pandangannya terjatuh pada pasangan yang menurutnya sangat serasi itu, lantas memandang sendu kotak cincin yang ia beli.

"hey, hey sayang pelan-pelan saja jalannya, kalaku kau jatuh bagaimana, hmm?"

"sayang, hey hey kyungsoo.. pel- KYUNGSOO AWAS"

Ckittt

Brakk.

"k-kyungsoo.."

Mata chanyeol membulat, ia tak bias mencerna keadaan saat ini. Kakinya begrgetar mendekati kyungsoo, "h-hey s-sayang.. kyungie ba-bangunlah.." chanyeol mulai bergetar memangku kepala kyungsoo.

Ia menangis, terus berusaha membangunkan kyungsoo.

Menangis dengan serunya, hingga tak menyadari..

Seseorang yang juga berada disana.

"y-yeolhh,, shh"

Seseorang dengan tubuh yang dibanjiri darah.

Baekhyun..

"apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

"k-kau siapa?"

"aku adalah malaikatmu, byun"

"ap-apa aku sudah mati?"

Dengan senyum sosok itu menjawab " tak bias disebut seperti itu juga, ayolah, apa permintaanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya.."

Aku ingin…."

Ini sudah tujuh hari lamanya sejak kecelakaan itu, kyungsoo yang hanya mengalami luka kecil di kepalnya kemarin sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"yeol?"

"ne, sayang, apakah ada yang sakit?"chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dengan pandanga khawatir, lantas mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati kyungsoo menggeleng kepadanya.

"saebgil chukka hamnida, saengil cukkha hamnida, saranghaneun chanyeollie, saengil cukha hamnida" denga kue ditangannya, kyungsoo seakan menyuruh chanyeol untuk cepat emniup lilin diatas kue itu.

Hufft. Chanyeol meniupnya, ssetelah membuat harapan terlebih dahulu.

Cup.

"gomawo kyungie, jeongmal gomawo"

Dan chanyeol mengahbiskan malamnya dengan penuh bahagia bersama kyungsoo, mengabaikan pesan baekhyun yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang kerumah mereka.

Chanyeol tak pernah menjenguk baekhyun saat ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia tak tahu kenapa baekhyun pulang dengan cepat dari rumah sakit, padahal luka yang ia dapat cukup parah. Ah masa bodoh pikirnya.

Cklekk.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari termaram nya langit, menuju pintu saat ia mendengar benda perSegi panjang itu terbuka.

"yeol.."

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun duduk disana, diatas sofa di ruang keluarga. Wajahnya pucat, dia memiliki banyak luka di wajah bersihnya. Bahkan ia masih mengenakan pakaian pasien.

"kenapa lama sekali yeol? Aku menunggumu -baekhyun tersenyum-, tak apalah. Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu"

Baekhyun menarik chanyeol untuk duduk di dekatnya, Memasangkan topi yang biasa anak kecil gunakan di acara ulang tahunnya.

"jika kau melakukan hal ini hanya untuk mencari perhatianku, maka berhentilah. Aku ingin istirahat"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan chanyeol, tanpa memikirkannya, baekhyun mulai menyuarakan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk chanyeol.

"aku ingin.. bisakah kau mengabulkannya?"

"aku akan mengabulkannya, sekarang sebutkanlah?"

"Aku ingin…

Aku hidup sampai hari ulang tahun chanyeol. Kumohon, sampai hari itu saja"

"saengil cukha hamnida, saengil cukha hamnida, saranghaneun chanyeol-ah, saengil cukha hamnida" lagu itu terdengar lirih di telinga chanyeol, entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang hangat saat baekhyun menyanyikannya?

"ayo tiup li-"

"sudah, sudah aku lelah dan ingin tidur" chanyeol bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"aku m-minta maaf yeol, maafkan aku untuk kesalahanku selama ini" chanyeol berhenti melangkah.

"maaf akan perbuatanku yang selalu menyusahkanmu, dan sekarang….

Aku rela untuk..

Melepasmu.. bersama kyungsoo"

Chanyeol menagis, menangis sesenggukan layaknya anak kecil. Ia menagis seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Ia hanya ingin baekhyun kembali sekarang. "hey baek bangunlahh.. hiks, ma-maafkan aku. Ayolah bangun" dan ia terus mengguncang tubuh kaku baekhyun. Matanya terjath pada surat yang berada di atas nakas kamar baekhyun. Dan tanpa tunggu lagi ia mulai membacanya.

Hay sayang. Ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?

Kumohon jangan pukuli aku karena hal itu.

Bagaimana pagimu, sayang? Apakah kau sudah sarapan.

Ku harap kau hidup dengan baik muali sekarang.

Jangan membuatku tak tenang di perisrirahatan terkhriku.

Maaf, membuatmu marah selama ini.

Maaf karenaku kau tak bias bersama dengan kyungsoo.. tapi setelah kematianku kalian menikahlah dan buatlah keturunan.

Aku ingin eomma bahagia, dengan cucu-cucunya nanti.

Yeol, lihatlah aku..

Aku menggunakan pakaian yang kita gunakan saat pernikahan kita.

Bagaimana penampilanku?

Apakah aku tampak cantik? Apakah aku lebih cantik dari kyungsoo?

Aku berharap dengan seperti ini, tuhan dapat mempertemukan kita lagi dipernikahan suci nanti, entah di surga ataupun kehidupan selanjutnya.

Maaf yeol, maaf karena tak bisa lagi merayakan ulang tahunmu di tahun yang akan datang.

Aku harus pergi yeol, tapi kau tahu?

Aku senang dengan kematianku seperti ini. Karena, setidaknya aku bias menyelamatkan orang terkasihmu. Aku tahu kau tak akan bahagia jia tanpa kyungsoo. Hehe.

Kalau aku tidak ada, jaga diri baik-baik yah..

Semoga hidupmu selalu bahagia yeol.

Aku mencintaimu.

Byun baekhyun.

Chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya, kini tak ada lagi baehyun disampingnya. Ia menyesali semua perbuatannya. Dan kini baekhyun telah pergi jau dan amat jauh darinya. Kini, ia hanya bias berharap, "ya, aku juga berharap kita akan bertemu lagi sayang, dan tidak akan lagi ada kejadian seperti ini"

End .

TYPO HARAP MAKLUM.. GK PAKE EDIT, LANGSUNG POST..

INI FICT PERTAMA THORNIM, JADI MAAF KALU JELEK YAHH..

DONT BE SIDDERS

Twitter

babywolf_5

MIND TO REVIEW


End file.
